Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games
by ReganRocks
Summary: Several thousand years after Percy's time, an ancient prophecy is rediscovered, and Hades is forced to release the sevens souls from the Underworld to bring down three evil goddesses with a grudge. And the ancient prophecy states that the girl of fire causes it all...
1. Prolog

Prolog

"Katniss Everdeen," a tall, pale, somewhat menacing figure mused in his slow, deep voice. Hades had, for the first time in millions of years, to make the decision himself. "You've killed many, but to save a dying country. You've killed children in cold blood, for your own benefit. "Sir," she interrupted, "It was them or me, and it all turned out okay in the end!" All at once, the room erupted in black flames. "SILENCE!" Hades' famous temperature was shining through. Never, never in the millions of years Hades had been Lord of the Dead had he been interrupted during a judging! In his fury, he conveniently forgot that he had never judged since before the beginning of his empire. He was about to send her to the Fields of Punishment, when a giant green snake appeared. Martha the snake, one of Hermes, the god of the trades, messengers, opened her mouth and told him, "You've been summoned to Olympus," Hades immediately forgot his anger. Hermes snakes never got to the point. This must be bad. The other head, George (the blue one) appeared and said, "You're supposed to bring Everdeen," and with that, they were gone.

**A/N: Alright, so I know this is super short, but this is just a prolog. All of my chapters are at least 1,000 words long, so don't ditch it if you like it! Please review, and if you don't have anything nice to say, say it anyways.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Prophecy

_Gods have faded, _

_But the troubles done, _

_The mortals have won, _

_The fight, _

_For right,_

_Of freedom. _

_12 Olympians, _

_11 remain, _

_An ally, _

_An enemy, _

_A loss. _

_Girl of Fire, _

_Stands to blame, _

_When Olympus lost the flame. _

_Can the 7 save the gods? _

_12 Olympians, _

_11 remain, _

_An ally, _

_An enemy, _

_A loss. _

_War, _

_Madness, _

_Hate. _

_12 Olympians, _

_11 remain, _

_An ally, _

_An enemy, _

_A loss. _

_Son of Hades, _

_Will cause the rise, _

_And once more the fire dies. _

_12 Olympians, _

_11 remain, _

_An ally, _

_An enemy, _

_A loss. _

"This doesn't make any sense!" Zelda Bast, representative of the Hermes cabin, burst loudly. She was an unclaimed demigod, head of the cabin because she completed the most quests. Everybody thought she was a daughter of Ares.

"It's not supposed to. It's the oracle!" another representative, Aphrodite cabin. "Prophecies really used to be long." commented another. Athena cabin. "What does this mean?" Chiron asked. Amy, another centaur said, "Well let's figure this out." Amy was appointed immortal camp director when Dionysus was released from his punishment, 10,000 years ago. "Ok, le-"

"We will wait." Poseidon interrupted, him being the only one actually paying attention. "Hades will need to hear this." Just then, Hades appeared from the Shadows. "What's going on?"

"Awww, no hello for your best bud? How 'bout a hug?" Apollo asked. Hades sent him a full Death Glare, and Apollo rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, ok, relax, oh Mighty Great One."

"What's going on?" he repeated, ignoring the Sun God. "We have discovered another prophecy. We have invited you and the twelve cabin heads to discuss it."

"Found?"

"Found. It was in the attic."

"Ok."

Zeus recited the prophecy to him and continued. "Did you bring the spirit?" Hades snapped his fingers, and two armed, skeletal guards appeared dragging her. "Now, wh-" Hades was interrupted by Katniss.

Katniss Everdeen was a small, mousy haired spirit, covered in battle scars and looked quite young. She'd been killed walking Buttercup II, by a sniper raised in the Capitol who apparently didn't see the problem. "I can walk myself!" she shoved the, somewhat startled, guards away from her. "Hands off!" Zeus chose to ignore the outburst. "Amy, continue." She cleared her throat. "Ok, gods have faded, but the troubles done, the mortals have won, the fight for right to freedom. That one's easy. A lot of gods faded because the rise of the Capitol removed many things and, with that, removing the gods. But now it's over, so a lot of minor gods have relaxed."

It was true. The Graces, the three goddesses of joy, charm, and beauty, had faded towards the beginning. There were many others, but the Graces had been the most shocking, as they'd been around since before the beginning of humanity. Many say they have been around longer than Gaea.

Amy continued, "Girl of fire stands to blame, when Olympus lost the flame. Does Olympus have a sacred torch, or something?" The Gods all shook their heads. "Well, it doesn't sound good. Maybe flame is interchangeable with life?" Everyone seemed to agree with that. They all glared at Katniss, who glared back. "Can the seven save the gods? Who are the seven?" An uncomfortable silence. Everyone was pretty sure they knew who the seven were. "War, madness, hate, maybe that's what will happen?" The end of the sentence sounded more like a question. "Son of Hades will cause the rise, and once more the fire dies. So the fire dies, that's either a good or a bad thing. Maybe it means that the foretold death in the third part will end." Zeus interrupted at this part, as if he'd been waiting. "Hades, you will call your child here, and he or she will be exterminated. You will not be allowed to break our vow." Poseidon didn't look too thrilled either. "Brother, we took that vow for a reason. However, Zeus, I think it highly inappropriate to kill whatever child that has been born." Hades interrupted angrily. "I have not broken the vow! I am highly offended that you think I would break the vow after what happened last time!"

Hades was not referring to the Titan war. After it was over, he and Nico had gotten very close. Nico had moved into the Underworld Castle, in one of the spare rooms. Hades and Nico had gotten close enough so that Hades had begun teaching Nico. Training him, to be the most powerful of all demigods. He'd actually already been up there, as children of the big three were more powerful than all of the others. Nico had been neck in neck with Percy Jackson, and after he passed him, the only rivals would be the Hunters of Artemis. Immortals were stronger than mortals. That's just how it is. Of course, Hades had been planning to push past that.

Nico had wanted this too. He had never been who the other demigods thought he was, not really. Underneath all of Hades' children, there was always a dark side, anger, hatred, insanity, always just boiling under the surface. Nico had never really gotten over the death of Bianca. And although he could talk to her spirit as he had full control over most of the deathly domain, he'd never truly forgiven them. Any of them. And of course, Percy Jackson. The Titan War would **_never_** have been won without Nico. And all anyone ever talked about Percy. No recognition for any of the others. Not even the dead. Not that anyone else cared.

They were so close. But then, the betrayal happened. Zeus had discovered what Hades was doing and thought he was plotting against the gods. The Olympians had voted, and it was unanimous. Even Poseidon had taken Zeus' side. Nico Di'Angelo was brought in front of the 12 Olympian Gods, and killed with a single shot of the Master Bolt.

**A/N There we go, the lamest prophecy the Oracle's ever come up with. Well, I know where I'm going with it, so I made 2 1/2 pages of prophecy to fit it all. Anyways, I'm going to self advertise a little here. If you know the basics of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and have read Artemis Fowl, I'm writing a crossover story of them. Not many people have found it, because I'm the only one o_o. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Lost the Flame

"Okay, now that that is out of the way, let's continue." Amy said in an attempt to break the awkward, ringing silence that followed Hades' angry proclamation. All of them knew what Hades was referring to. "The repeating stanza is the most confusing, I think. 12 Olympians, 11 remain, an ally, an enemy, a loss. Doesn't sound good, right?"

"Yes." Poseidon said when nobody else opted to break the silence. "It sounds like only 11 of us will survive the events foretold in the prophecy."

"Okay, what about the rest of it?"

"An ally, most likely unexpected if this prophecy follows the trend. Or maybe it set the trend. This is the oldest prophecy that any remember, let alone know the words. An enemy, once again likely to be unexpected, a loss, unexpected, of course, but that's probably going to be the lost Olympian mentioned in the first part of the stanza." A murmur swept the room at Poseidon's last statement. The 12 Gods eyes swept the room, most likely wondering who would still be there at the next solstice. "So, what are we going to do?" Chiron asked. "We lock her up." Zeus decided. "If she is kept away from anything she can affect she will be unable to put any of this prophecy into action."

"But every time we try to stop a prophecy from passing we just make it worse!" Artemis exclaimed. "Irrelevant. She will not be free to lose our 'flame'!"

"What flame? We don't have a flame."

"I don't know. But we don't want to lose it."

"But what if the flame's bad?"

"Yeah, losing it might be a good thing."

"But it might not be. We will protect it at all costs."

"But we don't even know what it is!"

"Irrelevant." This lone word seemed to rile everyone up even more, as the room was filled with angry, shouting Gods.

"It is absolutely relevant!"

"It could be damaging!"

"I will not allow us to take this chance with one of our lives!"

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of locking Katniss Everdeen away until she dies again?"

Six Gods raised their hands.

"All in favor of leaving her to set a prophecy in motion that will kill one of us?"

Another six hands. These slower, more hesitant.

"Well, there we go. The Council of Olympus has voted. We lock her up."

"But it was a tie!"

"My vote counts twice."

"What!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Cheater!"

"This is the right thing to do. Not just for me, for all of us. You will thank me later, when we are all alive."

Then, Zeus ordered Hades' Grim to put her away, and no amount of arguing from the others could change his mind.

I will not stand for this, Katniss thought to herself. I'm getting out of here.

I will not stand for this, Hades thought to himself. I'm getting her out of here.

His Grim will do the work. It would look like an accident. Or the Wraith. Yes. The Wraith. Nobody will get be allowed to get away from Death. It's only natural.

A Wraith wanders through the hallways, its presence oozing fear, and desolation. It was following orders. Not only Hades'. Besides, a Wraith's got to eat.

Katniss paces the cell. It really wasn't half bad. It was rather large, much bigger than her house in back in District 12 before the Games. That was when it finally sunk in. I'm dead, she thought. I'm dead, but I'm still not with Prim. Katniss flopped on her bed. The one thing she'd been looking forward to. Prim. Apparently the afterlife wasn't meeting your loved ones, reuniting with your deceased family. It was leaving your husband to raise your two children by himself only at the age of 35. Two toddlers. No Prim.

But no… she was supposed to move on. But the old man in the lightning toga was keeping her here, locked up in some cell like a common criminal! She hadn't even done anything! She was trying to catch her stupid cat! And then… what? What happened then? She was being screamed at and "judged" by some tall dude in a black toga. Not very menacing. The whole "Lord of Death" thing was sort of undercut by the dress.

I've got to get out of here, she thought to herself. Just then the walls ripped away and a black, soul sucking demon made his appearance.

Just following orders.

Hades watched his Wraith with satisfaction. Soon, Katniss would be his again. She will return to the Doors of Death.

Katniss watched the monster, feeling strangely detached. Because that's what Wraiths do. The victims never knew what hit them. It looks like a Demonoid. From that old book she'd gotten from Cinna. What was the book called? Barry Stopper? No, Harry Potter. Dementor. She vaguely wondered if she was going to get kissed. Azkaban. No, Alcatraz. Azkaban. Alcatraz. They will snap my wand, she thought. A part of her, albeit a small part and shrinking by the second, knew how wrong this all was. How this was not safe. Not a good position to be in. She couldn't bring herself to care. She felt like she was floating. She was getting dizzy, more and more light headed.

Blackness.

**A/N There it is, just under 1000 words. This was very hard to write Took ****_way _****longer than anything else I've ever written. ATTENTION! Does anyone have a better name for this fic? I can't think of anything! Let me know if you have any ideas! Okay, now to answer guest reviews. **

**Lexi-Yeah, Nico being killed by Zeus is not cool at all. I really don't like Zeus, at least not how Rick Riordon describes him. Can you tell? **

**Review!**


End file.
